The present invention generally relates to the medical industry, and particularly relates to a method and apparatus for safe, one-handed recapping (re-sheathing) and/or subsequent un-capping (un-sheathing) of single-use hypodermic needles.
The prior art is replete with devices and methods for providing storage or other protection for a cap of a needle. The prior art likewise includes methods and apparatuses for providing xe2x80x9csingle-handxe2x80x9d attachment and detachment of caps from their respective needles. In particular, the prior art discloses the use of a clay-like or other xe2x80x9cstickyxe2x80x9d materials to insert grip the caps of needles, such as shown in Stein (U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,169) and Marsh (U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,223).
Particular attention is directed towards the Stein and the Marsh references. As may be seen, each of these references disclose the use of a deformable support material contained by a receptacle. In each of the patents the receptacle can be adhesively attached to a supporting surface by use of an adhesive (as an example see 36 in the Marsh patent).
Although the prior art includes advantages, needs still exist in the art.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing a disposable device which can be temporarily placed on a supporting surface to allow for one-handed uncapping and recapping of single use, disposable hypodermic needles.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for safely handling single use, disposable hypodermic needles.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for uncapping said hypodermic needles.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for recapping said hypodermic needles.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for handling said hypodermic needles which provides improved safety features.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for handling said hypodermic needles which provides improved ergonomic features.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for handling said hypodermic needles which provides improved cost and convenience features.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.